Mario's Fourth of July
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario starts a barbeque for Independence Day, while Yoshi goes off on a crazy misadventure to pass the time! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, EVERYONE!


****

Mario's Fourth of July

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Happy Independence Day, everyone! (blows confetti) Yeah, I'm not allowed to have fireworks around here. Stupid fanfiction laws. Anyways, since today is America's grand birthday, I decided to celebrate with this fanfic, Mario style! And of course, him having been a citizen of America before coming to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario celebrates in the best way possible... by having a barbeque! Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoy and have a good Independence Day!

Disclaimer: Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Toad, and all other characters, places, and references belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was your typically hot and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom in the jolly month of July. Mario and Yoshi were just chilling out at Mario's House, wondering what to do as Luigi handled the front yard.

"So... I'm thinking of a barbeque. How would that-a sound to you, Yoshi?" Mario asked as he played around with his moustache.

Yoshi shrugged, closing his eyes as he allowed the wind to breeze in his face. "Oh, I don't know. I was not really in the mood for steak or prime rib. Buirgers, though..." He started to lick his lips. "Now that's something I would die for. And some fries and tomatoes while we're at it."

Mario stood up, nodding as he then stated, "Well, okey dokey, Yoshi! Then I'll go and start the grill while you get the burgers and fries!" Having stated that, Mario swapped his red-and-blue overalls for his cooking clothes, taking off his red cap and tossing it onto the side of the house, placing a cook's hat on instead. As he started to get the grill and prepare the flames, Yoshi ran into the house to fetch the burgers and fries while Luigi placed away the water hose and started to trim the grass using scissors.

Coming back outside, Yoshi handed the ground beef to Mario, having the tomatoes, french fries, lettuce, and buns hanging on his right shoulder. Mario then pointed to a wooden table nearby and stated, "Put the food on there, Yoshi. And when you do, push the table towards me!"

Yoshi nodded as he saluted with a smile. "It shall be done, Mario!" He then placed the buns, lettuce, tomatoes, and fries on the table, and waddled onto the other side, pushing. Yoshi groaned as he pushed himself against the weight of the table, struggling to push it. Mario gave the green Yoshisaurus an odd look as he tried his best to push the table, but with no luck. Yoshi sighed, and he sat on the grass, shaking his head when Luigi came by, looking at Yoshi.

"What's-a wrong, Yoshi?" Luigi asked as he bent down, "You can't push the table?"

Yoshi was out of breath, so he only nodded as a response. Luigi understood, and he stood back up.

"No problem, buddy." Luigi stated as he got in front of Yoshi and the table, closing his eyes and then setting the table a few inches up into the air, moving it slowly closer to Mario and the grill, and then placing it back down with ease. He then turned to Yoshi and smiled, winking. "There-a you go, Yoshi! Take it-a easy!" He whistled merrily as he returned to his spot in the yard to trim the grass again. Yoshi's jaw dropped as his left eye twitched in disbelief.

"Well, Yoshi, I-a got all of the food nessesary for-a the barbeque-a, so you can go out for a walk-a if you like-a," Mario stated as he opened up the package of ground beef and started rolling the raw red-and-pink meat up.

Yoshi got up and nodded, heading towards the green warp pipe as he then jumped into it and headed downward. Mario started to hum his theme song as he formed the ground beef into patties, while Luigi came face to face...with a _Fire Sumo_!

"So, we meet again... Mr. Dragonfly," Luigi stated in a calm voice as his mouth badly synced with his words, stating again as he slowly got closer to the blue-colored, pink-winged dragonfly, "You will taste the power of... _Garden Luigi_! Hy-yah!" He then got out a water sprayer and started to spray at the dragonfly, who drove around Luigi, giggling as Luigi got himself wet with the water sprayer.

Mario shrugged as he placed the formed patties on the grill, and started up the flames, before screaming in pain as he got burned by the hot flames, falling down to the ground and rolling on the grass, setting it on fire as well.

* * *

Yoshi started running on the dirt-paved path of the grassy meadow nearby Toad Town, the mushroom capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. The green Yoshisaurus plucked several red berries from the bushes on the left and right sides of the path, heading towards the right. As Yoshi headed downhill, he slipped on a banana peel and started tumbling down, hitting a tale lamp post. Getting up and rubbing his head in pain, Yoshi shook his head, and glanced around him, to see that he was surrounded by several green-shelled, fireworks-wielding Koopa Troopas. Yoshi's eyes bulged as he yelped, climbing up the lamp post and trembling in fear as the Koopas then planted the fireworks all around the lamp post and set them on fire, watching them from several feet away as the fireworks exploded, causing the lamp post to break as Yoshi was sent into the air.

Yoshi screamed as he spun around in the air. He tried to use his fluttering kicks to help stop the motion, but it seemed useless as he crashed in a pile of garbage nearby. Yoshi popped his head out of the filth, looking around to see that he was in a dump. Yoshi shuddered in disgust as he swam his way out of the garbage pile, and landed fifteen feet on the ground, injuring his body as he got on his feet and ran off. Exitting the dump from the western direction, Yoshi continued running away, but he tripped and fell into the clean river, popping out his head as he tried to swim back to the shore. The effort seemed useless as well, for several red-colored, spear-wielding Shy Guys appeared and started poking their spears at Yoshi. Yoshi moaned in pain from each and every poke, but he managed to get used to the damages as he tried to find a way back to shore. However, things did not turn out well for his luck, for he fell down a waterfall.

"Heeeeeaaaaaaalllllllp!!" Screamed Yoshi at a high-pitched voice as the waterfall pushed hgim downward towards the large water resevoir. Yoshi closed his eyes, and he opened them to see that he was underwater... actually to be exact, thirty eight feet underwater. Yoshi looked around, and he realized that he couldn't breathe underwater. Yoshi then looked around for a bubble, and he managed to find a close, clean one, when a carnivorous pink-purple clam snapped him within its jaws. Yoshi struggled to get out, but he kept pounding away from within the clam to break out free, using his head and his powerful feet to force the clam to open up and spit Yoshi out towards the surface. Soaring out of the water, Yoshi landed on a pile of rusty leaves, only to fall through them as he tumbled down towards the earth. Yoshi managed to catch himself, but as he tried to climb his way back up, dirt started to fall downwards, hitting him and causing him to lose balance, thus, tumbling down the earth again.

* * *

Mario was finished with making the hot, juicy hamburgers and crispy french fries. Luigi, having washing his hands after taking good care of the front yard, was the first at the table, with Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad sitting at the table. As the gang was about to have their barbeque feast, Yoshi popped out of the warp pipe, completely exhausted as he waddled slowly over to the table, sitting in between Peach and Luigi as he let out a sigh of exhaustion, looking at Mario.

"Oh, hello Yoshi," Peach greeted with a smile as she patted Yoshi on the back, "What's wrong? You seem quite exhausted."

"Yeah-a," Luigi added, folding his arms as he pondered deeply, "It looks like you got the stuffings beaten out of you."

Yoshi's eyes nearly popped out as they were red veisn seen. Giving Peach, Luigi, and an oddly silent Toad an eerie glance, he then looked up at Mario, growling. Mario gulped as he sweatdropped, backing away slowly as Yoshi hissed, and then he glanced down at the plates of hamburgers and french fries.

Several seconds passed.

"... ... ... ... ...Yoshi?" Mario, Luigi, and Peach all started in unison, with Toad munching on his burger.

Yoshi took two minutes to think, before he grabbed the two whole plates and wolfed down the burgers and fries, making Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad scream in shock as they tried to stop the green Yoshisaurus. But it was to no avail, as he was used to these constant beatings from the break he took while Mario cooked. What a strange and wonderful fourth of July it was.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
